zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Aedirn
Aedirn je jedno ze Severních království. Jeho sousedy jsou Temerie, Redanie, Kaedwen, Mahakam a Lyrie s Rivií. Jeho východní hranici tvoří Modré hory. Uvnitř Aedirnu leží Dol Blathanna, údolí květů, ovládané elfskou čarodějkou Enid an Gleanna. Hlavní město Aedirnu je Vengerberg, domov slavné čarodějky Yennefer. Králem Aedirnu je Demawend. Přehled Aedirn, přiléhající k horám a tvořící západní hranici kontinentu, byla jedna z největších oblastí osídlena lidmi. Bohužel, odpor k ostatním rasám stále existuje, hlavně k elfům, jejichž pozůstávající stále obývají husté lesy a horská údolí, včetně blízké Dol Blathanny. Oproti tomu, situace trpaslíků je vskutku dobrá; mnoho z nich žije v Horním Aedirnu, blízko jejich domovině, Mahakamským Horám. Aedirn je zemědělská země plná hor a kopců. Neměnící se podnebí zařizuje doboru sklizeň, hlavně na východě, v místě zvaném Údolí Květů (ve Starší mluvě Dol Blathanna), které je pro království obilnicí. Má také vyspělý průmysl. V Horním Aedirnu a na hranici Mahakamem je Aderirnskými doly těženo velké množství minerálů, převážně uhlí a jiné ne tak vzácné kovy. V Guletě a Eysenlaanu jsou hutě a kovárny. Vengerberg (což je hlavní město království) a Aldersberg jsou známý pro barvení a zpracování vlny a textilu. Vengerberg má také mlýny a palírny. thumb Erby Důležití lidé Monarchové ' *Venger z Attre *Aedireen *Veygand *Baldwin z Aedirnu *Videmont *Demavend *Demavend II. *Virifuril *Demavend III. *Stennis '''Královská rodina ' *Agnes '''Ostatní *Aplegatt *Molnar Giancardi *Seltkirk *Saskia *Yennefer Lokace Regiony *Dyfne *Horní Aedirn *Dolní Aedirn *Dol Blathanna Ostatní *Aldersberg *Asheberg *Berg Aen Dal *Eysenlaan *Guleta *Hagge *Hoshberg *Kalkar *Tiel *Vattweir *Vengerberg Armáda Hlavní článek: Armáda Aedirnu Lyria s Aedirnem vyslali kolem 13 000 vojáků, včetně 3 000 jezdců. V prvních dnech invaze 1/5 této jednotky byla odříznuta v hradištích a pevnostech. Čast zbývajících vojáků bylo staženo bránit křidlo proti lehké kavalerii a Scoia'tael . Zbývající armáda měla kolem 6 000 mužů. 1 200 vojáků a rytířů bylo v Aldersbergu pobito. Momentální stav ozbrojených jednotek Lyrie a Rivie je přibližně 8 000 pěšáků, kteří bojovali jako jednotka na odvedení pozornosti během poslední války s Nilfgaardem . Král Demavend III. byl znám jako taktický génius. Hospodářství Aedirn je jedna z nejbohatších oblastí v Severních království. Má vyspělou ekonomii, hlavní přínos je umístěn mezi horama, které poskytují státní zásoby. V Guletě a Eysenlaanu jsou obrovské ocelárny a kovárny. Ve Vengerbergu a Aldersbergu hlavně zpacovávají vlnu a látku a v hlavním městě jsou i mlíny a palírny. ''Zaklínač 3: Vrahové Králů'' ''Záznam z deníku'' : Toto království hraničí s Kaedwenem na severu, Redanií na severo-západě, Temerií a masivem Mahakamských Hor na západě a Lyrií na jihu. Modré Hory lemují jeho východní pohraničí. '' : ''Znak Aedirnu je červeno-zlaté V ma černém pozadí a jeho hlavním městem je Vengerberg. Není to dávno, co tato země skoro zmizela, když Nilfgaard zabral její jižní území a její severní soused a údajný spojenec, Kaedwen, zrádně obsadil Horní Aedirn. I když byli nájezdníci poraženi a Kaedwen uprchl z Aedirnských severních zemí, osud království stále visí na vlásku. Země byla zpustošena rolníky a centrální vláda se zdá být nestabilní. '' : ''Část Aedirnu, která leží mezi řekama Pontar a Dyphne se jmenuje Lormark Horního Aedirnu, podle přesvědčení zaujatých politických stran. Tyto země byly roky zpochybňovány, i s nárokem, který na ně měl Kaedwen. Během poslední války s Nilfgaardem se Aedirn ocitl ve velkém problému, když bojoval nerovný boj, aby odrazil nápor Černých na jihu. Pociťujíc, že jejich soused na jihu by se kdykoliv útočníkům poklonil, Kaedwen, Aedirnský předstíraný spojenec během konfliktu vyslal armádu do Lormarku, zabírajíc tento region. O několik dní později se Margrave Mansfeld z Ard Carraigh a Maršál Menno Coehoorn, nejvyšší velitel Nilfgaardské armády, pozdravili na mostě přes řeku Dyphne. Potřásli si rukama přes všechno to krveprolití, mučené mrtvoly království Aedirnu, pečetíc -nepomíchejme slova- trestuhodné dělení vypleněných zemí. A i když po válce Kaedwen vrátil Aedirnu Lormu, sebrání tohoto území s Nilfgaardskou pomocí byl jeden z nejhanebnějších činů historie - ale troufám si říci, že to pravděpodobně nebyl jediný nebo poslední z těchto činů. Category:Geografie ar:إيديرن de:Aedirn el:Αίντιρν en:Aedirn es:Aedirn fi:Aedirn fr:Aedirn pl:Aedirn pt-br:Aedirn ru:Аэдирн sk:Aedirn uk:Едірн